Mi amada sorpresa
by Xime25
Summary: luego de la partida de edward nada en la vida de bella tiene sentido pero unos pequeños malestares y una devastadora noticia por parte de charlie le daran un sentido a su vida.
1. summary

_**Mi amada sorpresa**_

_**Luego de la partida de Edward, nada es lo mismo en la vida de Bella tiene sentido. pero todo cambiara luego de unos pequeños malestares y una noticia devastadora por parte de su padre Charlie.**_

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Sé que todavía no termino la otra historia pero tengo la idea de esta así que espero que los guste :D**_


	2. Chapter 1

Hola chicas!

Ojala les guste esta historia y me dejen sus review (se los agradecería un montón)

Para continuar con la historia… gracias por adelantado.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandísima SM, solo la trama me pertenece.**

**Mi amada sorpresa**

**Capitulo 1 **

**Pesadilla**

Se fue… se fue…se fue- no podía parar de repetirlo una y otra vez en mi mente…. Se fue, mi Edward se fue, mi razón de existir, mi único y gran amor…no podía ser, eso debía ser una pesadilla, una demasiada horrible, y no precisamente por monstruos sino porque estaba sola, mi ángel me había abandonado dándole lugar a una tenebrosa soledad.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ya nada tenía sentido, todo en lo que alguna vez había creído se evaporo como un vaso de agua bajo el mas de los febriles soles, ya no me quedaba nada, solo su estúpida promesa, "será como si nunca hubiese existido" ¿Cómo?, nunca iba a poder borrar su recuerdo de mi mente, incluso de mi cuerpo, todas sus caricias, sus sonrisas- tuve que apretar mi pecho, sentía como lentamente me caía a pedazos- nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que me dijo "te quiero", cerré los ojos al recordar, sin poder evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de mis ojos- lo único que pedía era que Charlie me dejara sola por esta noche, no podía soportar verlo con su cara descompuesta por la preocupación y el dolor al no saber qué hacer para ayudarme, pero me permití seguir recordando.

La primera vez que me dijo "te amo", lo deseaba como a nada en este mundo, lo amaba hasta el punto de no poder mas, le di todo de mi, incluso el fue mi primera vez y esperaba que mi última también fuese con él, pero no, ya no estaba, nunca iba a volver, me había dejado claro que el no me amaba.

¿Por qué me había mentido durante tanto tiempo? Con que razón me había dicho "te amo" si era mentira.

Estaba sola, incluso Alice y Rosalie se habían ido, mis únicas amigas, ya nada era importante… no, si hay algo… Charlie…, pero él era capaz de vivir sin mí, sin su patosa hija, tenía fuerza y se podría reponer. Él era el único ya que mi madre… Renne había muerto hace dos años cuando iba de viaje con su nuevo esposo.

Nunca llegue a pensar en acabar con mi vida y me parecía muy extraño que esa posibilidad pasara por mi mente, incluso había pensado en lo que pasaría con Charlie si yo ya no estuviese.

Fue algo inconsciente.

Jamás pensé en atentar contra mi vida, incluso cuando mi madre murió, lo cual había sido demasiado duro.

No, no podía hacer eso, lo prometí, se lo prometí a…el.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero siento que no fue más de una hora lo que logre dormir, ya que cuando desperté mi grito lleno toda la habitación y sentí los pasos de Charlie corriendo a mi habitación. Trate de limpiar mis lagrimas para no alarmar mas a mi papa, pero fue inútil, tenía esa línea en el entrecejo, la misma que tenía yo y la que tantas veces Ed.… él se había percatado.

Cuando Charlie se fue me quede solo un momento más en la pieza ya que me hacia mal estar sin hacer nada, fui al baño para poder darme una ducha, me estaba sacando la ropa cuando me percate.

Charlie en un descuido había dejado la navaja de su máquina de afeitar encima del lavamanos.

La tome sin pensarlo y la acerque a mi muñeca pero cuando fui consiente nuevamente me detuve.¡qué rayos estaba haciendo! NO, NO PODIA HACER ESTO. Dios que me estaba pasando, solté la navaja que cayó al suelo provocando un ruido sordo. Sentí algo caliente que se deslizaba por mi muñeca, provocando un molesto goteo.

Cuando baje la vista me di cuenta de todo, aparte de la herida que no era grande pero al ser un lugar donde fluye mucha sangre se veía peor. Me di cuenta de que la Bella que se había hecho eso, era la que sufría y estaba vacía, la cual ya no tenía nada por lo cual seguir viviendo, pero no había tomado en cuenta la Bella que tenía que luchar por el bien de Charlie y por la promesa que le había hecho a Edward… no haría nada estúpido, aunque el ya no me amara, yo si lo hacía e iba a cumplir con ella.

Rápidamente metí el brazo en el agua y trate de poner un parche que no fuera tan notorio para que Charlie no se preocupara y me mandara a una clínica siquiátrica.

Pero lo más importante de todo, me prometí nunca más dañarme, por lo menos físicamente ya que al recordarlo me dañaba de igual mañera.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo espero les guste .**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta es parecido a luna nueva pero es para que se entienda de que va la historia :D**

**Besoos!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ola de nuevo!**

**Gracias por sus alertas! Me hacen feliz :D**

**Ojala les guste este capítulo es mas de Edward y bella…. Aaaawwwww **

**Capitulo 2 **

**Primera vez**

No podía creer que recién pasaba una semana desde ese día, los días pasaban con extrema lentitud y con cada minuto me sentía peor, el agujero en mi pecho estaba peor, aunque trataba de parecer normal, no engañaba a nadie.

Daba gracias a dios de que ya había terminado el instituto porque no hubiese sido capaz de aguantar las miradas y los cotilleos.

Todos los días en la noche habría mi ventana y me quedaba horas sin mirar nada, esperando el milagro de que apareciera pero por mucho que me costara aceptarlo, no iba a volver, pero eso no evitaba que recordara todo.

Este día vino a mi mente, era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenia junto a Edward… nuestra primera vez.

**FLASHBACK**

Estábamos en mi casa, Charlie tuvo que ir a la comisaria en plena madrugada por un accidente automovilístico, el cual estaba bloqueando la entrada al pueblo, por lo cual iba a tardar bastante.

Como de costumbre Edward había entrado de hurtadillas a mi cuarto por la ventana. Estábamos acostados en mi cama, lo mas juntos posibles, cuando Edward susurro en mi oído.

-Bella… te amo, ahora tú eres todo para mí.

-yo también te amo Edward, con todo mi ser- me acerque más y lo bese con todo el amor que sentía y él me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Me sentía feliz, Edward me hacia feliz.

No sé en qué momento comenzó todo pero se sentía muy bien, las manos de Edward subían y bajaban por mi espalda, mientras yo aprisionaba su cuello para acercarlo más a mí.

Todo fue muy lento, comenzó besando tiernamente mis labios, beso cada rincón de mi cara, luego beso mis manos lentamente disfrutando el momento, despacio muy despacio, recorrió todo el camino hasta llegar a mi cuello. Estos momentos con el eran lo mejor.

Si tuviese que morir ahora lo haría feliz, cada momento con él era especial, con él una espina se convertía en una rosa… el peor de los lugares se convertía en el mejor y más hermoso.

Continuo besando mi cuello, hizo un movimiento y quede debajo del, busco mi boca y me dio un beso desesperado, lleno de pasión, la cual ya estaba presente en todo mi cuerpo.

Sus manos lentamente se trasladaron a mis glúteos. No podía creer que esto estaba pasando, siempre había dicho que era demasiado peligroso mientras seguía siendo humana pero yo sabía que él nunca sería capaz de asarme daño.

Mis manos no se quedaban atrás ya que querían explorar todos aquellos lugares desconocidos, memorizando todo el esplendor de su cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro, musculo a musculo, este era un momento que nunca iba a olvidar.

Lentamente comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa, pero no antes e mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Si quedaba algo de cordura en mi, después de esa mirada, todos sus sentimientos estaban reflejados en esos preciosos ojos dorados, tan profundos que me permitían ver hasta su alma.

Muy despacio me susurro-

-Amor, si hago algo… algo que te lastime debes decirme inmediatamente ¿está bien?

Yo solo asentí, no podía articular palabras

Lentamente con un poco de temor comencé a desabrochar su camisa, como no opuso resistencia continúe hasta sacársela por completo.

Sabía que no estaba cometiendo ningún error, porque sabía que la vez que me entregara iba a hacer con el hombre que amara y el que sería mi compañero por siempre, y algo me decía que este era Edward.

A pesar de que él era un vampiro y decía que no tenía alma, yo sabía que tenía el alma más hermosa sobre la tierra, todo en él lo demostraba.

Sin duda en mi otra vida debí hacer algo muy bueno como para que ahora un hombre como Edward se cruzara en mi camino.

Cuando nos despojamos de nuestras paleras, no pude evitar sonrojarme, Edward me contemplaba casi con reverencia pero en su mirada no había nada más que amor, al menos eso creía yo.

Nos fuimos despojando del resto de nuestras ropas hasta que quedamos desnudos el uno frente al otro, Edward acerco su cara a mi cuello y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos, susurrando que me amaba, nunca me había sentido mas amada en mi ida, como en este momento, memorice cada segundo, no quería perder ningún detalle.

Sus besos se habían cada vez más apasionados, pasaron de mi cuello al comienzo de mis pechos, cuando se atrevió a tocar uno, un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero no era nada más que de placer. Sus manos se trasladaron a mis piernas tocando levemente mis glúteos y deteniéndose en el interior de mis muslos, las descargas eléctricas eran cada vez más fuertes, sin pensarlo puse mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, acercándolo lo más posible a mí, la vergüenza me invadió tiñendo mis mejillas de un fuerte carmesí, pero no me importo, lo único que quería era sentirlo.

Después de todo esto todo fue amor, sus gestos, los míos, nos demostraban que era una entrega total.

Nos amábamos y nada lo cambiaria.

**FIN FLASBACK**

Nada lo cambiaria, eso creí en esos momentos, pero todo cambio, ese fue le momento mas feliz y solo había sido hace tres semanas, todo cambio tan rápido, pero no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, ya que me había entregado por amor.

No pude soportar más los recuerdos así que caí rendida en mi cama ante el sufrimiento.

Al día siguiente desperté y lo primero que hice fue correr al baño, me sentía mal, con el estomago revuelto, quizás el agujero en mi pecho había crecido durante la noche y ahora también estaba en mi estomago.

Cuando me sentí un poco mejor y había terminado de vaciar lo poco y nada que tenía mi estomago fui a mi habitación para vestirme y bajar, ya en la cocina decidí prepararme solo un te de hiervas pero me sorprendió ver a Charlie durmiendo a lo largo del sillón de la sala.

Me acerque lentamente y lo contemple dormir, se veía agotado.

-Papa- lo llame suavemente pero no respondió así que lo moví un poco pero nada- papa-

-¿ha?, bella ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- se veía preocupado y triste.

- sí, pero ¿qué te pasa a ti? ¿Porque no fuiste a trabajar?

- no me sentía muy bien así que llame para tomarme el día.

-¿por qué no subes y yo te preparo algo para comer?

-ok, bells- subió lentamente las escaleras, algo le pasaba y no era muy bueno, lo sabía porque Charlie nunca dejaba que las cosas le afectaran

y menos un simple resfriado.

**BUENOS AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO **

**COMO VERAN EN ESTE BELLA RECUERDA SU PRIMERA VE CON EDWARD, ESPERO NO DESEPCIONARLAS ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UNA ESENA ASI Y NO QUERIA SER DEMASIADO EXPLICITA… YA SABEN A LO QUE ME REFIERO **

**OJALA DES HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**BYE BESOOS**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola… lo primero: les quería agradecer a todas las que pusieron alertas y también por sus review de verdad que me alegran el día! Gracias!**

**Bueno eso ojala les guste este capítulo y voy a estar esperando sus review! :D**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandísima SM, solo la trama me pertenece.**

Capitulo 3

Sorpresa

Me fui a la cocina luego de verlo subir las escaleras, junte todo lo necesario para prepararle una sopa pero mi mente vagaba por todos lados, no entendía que le sucedía, porque tenía esa cara de preocupación y tristeza, ¿y si le pasaba algo?, no, no podía ser, debía ser algo del trabajo que le preocupaba o algo así, solo eso.

Cuando la sopa estuvo lista, la puse en una bandeja y me dispuse a subir la escalera. Estaba a punto de llegar a la habitación cuando el olor de la comida me golpeo, deje la bandeja en el lugar más cercano que encontré y corrí al baño, llegue justo y me incline sobre el retrete, al parecer Charlie no se dio cuenta, mejor.

Una vez que ya me sentía mejor volvía tomar la bandeja, pero lo más lejos posible de mi para no sentir el olor.- cuando entre a su pieza, estaba estirado completamente en la cama mirando el techo, su mirada seguía triste.

-Bella, no te oí entrar- dijo sentándose rápidamente en la cama.

- parecías concentrado, papa ¿Qué pasa?, me preocupas- agregue mientras le dejaba la bandeja en las piernas

- nada Bella, tranquila cariño, es solo que me he sentido un poco cansado, solo eso

- ¿no piensas ir al doctor?- cuando dije eso inmediatamente me acorde de Carlisle y mi rostro lo reflejo ya que Charlie se apresuro a contestar

- sí, hoy en la tarde tengo hora con el doctor Gerandy.

- ok, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- no, no te preocupes- se apresuro a responder

- está bien, bueno voy a bajar para que descanses, ¿si?

- está bien, gracias bells

- de nada, te quiero papa

- y yo a ti bebe.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina para poder comer algo, de repente sentía un hambre atroz, a pesar de que recién había vomitado todo esto era extraño.

Estaba terminando de comer cuando quede helada.

No podía ser posible…. ¿Y si?…. ¿Si era posible? ¿Podía pasar esto?

¿Y si estaba embarazada? Dios sería algo maravilloso porque esto me confirmaría que Edward si existió, si estuvo en mi vida, pero por otro lado esto iba a ser un gran problema para Charlie, si era verdad, lo iba a querer matar y de paso a mi por no cuidarme, pero como me iba a cuidar si no tenía idea de que los vampiros podían ser padres!

No sé en qué momento me pare pero estaba dando vueltas de un lado para otro, necesitaba hacer un viaje urgente a la farmacia.

Subí las escaleras despacio por si Charlie estaba durmiendo y así era así que tenía tiempo de sobra para ir y volver antes de que despertara.

Tome un poco de dinero de mi habitación y corrí a la camioneta, estaba aterrada, necesitaba saber con urgencia si mis sospechas eran ciertas o no, tampoco podía decir que tenia retraso ya que aun no estaba en mi fecha por lo cual todo era más confuso.

Cuando aparque en la farmacia, me quede un segundo pensando. No sabía si bajar o esperar un tiempo, quizás solo era un malestar físico pero no sé, me sentía diferente así que finalmente baje.

Camine con paso decidido pero claramente mi falta de coordinación se hizo presente en ese momento tan importante, no se con que tropecé, quizás con mis propios pies, pero ya era tarde para intentar algo, estaba a punto de estamparme en el piso cuando sentí unas grandes manos agarrarme de los brazos impidiendo que me golpeara contra el frio pavimento.

Tenía los ojos cerrados ya que esperaba el golpe pero al sentir a alguien a mi lado los abrí de golpe, era un muchacho alto, moreno con el cabello largo y cara de niño, tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Rápidamente me pare un poco sonrojada.

- gracias- le dije

- de nada-me quedo mirando con los ojos como platos -¿tú eres bella verdad?

-¿sí?- dije en un tono que sonó más a pregunta.

- yo soy Jacob…. Jacob Black, solíamos jugar juntos cuando éramos pequeños, ¿ya no te acuerdas?

-Jacob…¡ ha!-dije con sorpresa- jake!.. Si claro que me acuerdo de ti.

-que bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa, parecía que estaba dispuesto a tener una gran charla.

-¿Cómo has estado? Me entere de que los cullen´s se fueron- oh! Golpe bajo, ¿tenía que mencionarlos?

Sin poder evitarlo pase una mano por mi pecho abrazándome y baje la vista…

- Emmm si bueno… se fueron… lo siento jake pero ahora no puedo hablar tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿estás bien? Pareces preocupada- o no justo lo que necesitaba.

- si estoy bien- mentí- es solo que tengo prisa.

- oh está bien, otro día hablamos, quizás podría pasar a tu casa uno de estos días-

- claro- le dije para poder salir luego de ahí, ni siquiera le preste atención, me despedí con la mano y me encamine a la farmacia.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron haciendo que todos los presentes en ese momento se voltearan para ver de quien se trataba… Daba gracias a dios de que no había nadie conocido ya que o si no le podían ir con el cuento a Charlie.

Me pare frente al mostrador y espere a que la señora que ay estaba me mirara, llevaba unas gafas que se deslizaban por su nariz mientras escribía algo en un cuaderno muy concentrada, cuando se percato de mi presencia, levanto la mirada y me sonrió.

-Dime jovencita, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- pregunto con tono maternal

- hee… yooo… necesito, necesito una prueba de embarazo...- dije no muy segura, cuando la señora se disponía a buscarla le dije que mejor fueran dos, de diferentes marcas, solo para estar segura.

Me las entrego y le page, después casi cori a mi camioneta, la encendí lo más rápido que pude… necesitaba llegar luego.

Cuando baje corrí a la casa con la bolsa en la mano, estaba abriendo cuando vi a Charlie.

- Bella ¿Dónde estabas? Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-ho! , papa me asustaste- dije mientras trataba de ocultar la bolsa en mi espalda- estaba en la… en la biblioteca.

-pensé que habías dicho que no te gustaba la biblioteca de Forks- dijo mientras caminaba a la sala

- si es que quería ver si tenían un libro por el cual tenía curiosidad, pero no, así que no importa-

Uff eso estuvo cerca-pensé soltando todo el aire que había contenido durante este tiempo.

-aaa…- fue todo lo que dijo.

Bueno voy a subir un momento ¿sí?- no espere su respuesta y corrí a las escaleras.

Una vez en mi habitación le puse pestillo a la puerta ya que no quería que Charlie entrara y viese todas las cajas de test en mi cama. Cuando las abrí leí cuidadosamente las instrucciones para no cometer ningún error, no era nada de otro mundo, pero aun así, las volví a leer con dificultad ya que mis manos temblaban sin control.

Fui al baño e hice lo que decían las instrucciones, volví a mi cuarto y deje las dos pruebas en mi velador.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, cinco desesperantes minutos.

**Hola de nuevo, espero les guste **

**Bueno eso nos leemos la próxima: D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo … este capítulo es cortito pero ojala les guste…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandísima SM, solo la trama me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 4 **

**La espera**

No paraba de dar vueltas en mi habitación, de seguro me iba a dar algo, sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

-Bella!- grito Charlie – Dios!—grite en mi pieza del susto.

-¿Qué?- grite de vuelta

-¿puedes bajar un momento por favor?

-claro ya voy-

No me podía mover quería estar en mi cuarto, sentía que mis lagrimas contenidas durante todo el dia estaban a punto de salir. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y baje.

Charlie estaba en el pie de la escalera esperando.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

-nada, es solo que ya me voy.

-¿A dónde?- pregunte distraídamente.

- al doctor bella, te lo dije esta mañana.

-ha cierto, que te vaya bien!

-sí, seguro- dijo no muy confiado- adiós!

- volví a subir, pero ahora más calmada, me senté en mi cama y mire el reloj, recién habían pasado ¡tres minutos!

Respire pesadamente y la imagen de Renne cruzo por mi mente, esto claramente le hubiese tomado por sorpresa, pero sabía que me hubiese apoyado, incluso me hubiese insistido en que me fuera con ella a Florida. – las lagrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas. La extrañaba tanto y más en estos momentos, en donde el resto de mi vida dependía de esas pequeñas pruebas de embarazo.

Volví a mirar el reloj, solo faltaban treinta segundos. Junte mis manos y las frote ya que estaban mojadas por mi nerviosismo, me pare y pase las manos por mi pelo, di un paso en dirección al velador y pare, luego di otro y tome el valor necesario para llegar y tomar las pruebas en mis manos.

Cerré los ojos y suspire, lentamente los abrí, pero las lagrimas me impedían ver por lo que me los limpie, luego baje la vista…. Y ahí estaba.

El famoso símbolo, el símbolo de positivo aquel que a pesar de todo, espera con toda mi alma, nuevamente revise las instrucciones y estaba en lo correcto.

Mire la segunda prueba y también marcaba positivo.

Ahora era seguro,… estaba embarazada.

Edward me había dado el mejor regalo que podía existir, tenía un pequeño pedazo de él creciendo en mi interior… Creo que después de todo al final veía esa luz al final del túnel.

No podía más de la felicidad, era un fruto del amor que según yo, alguna vez nos tuvimos, apenas me enteraba y ya amaba a este pequeño o pequeña.

Pero de repente me congele, ¿que se supone que pasaba ahora?

¿Que se supone que era mi bebe?

Si Edward era un vampiro ¿mi pequeño también? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Si iba al doctor me arriesgaba de dejar un gran secreto al descubierto, quizás no sospecharan de que era un vampiro pero si iban a saber que algo no era normal, pero sin embargo, era necesario que fuese al doctor.

Cuanto deseaba tener a Carlisle ahora a mi lado, lo necesitaba, pero aun mas necesitaba a Edward, íbamos a ser papas- estaba tan feliz que mis lagrimas corrían libremente por mi cara pero a la vez estaba triste, desearía tanto tener a Edward a mi lado, que me protegiera, que me abrazara y me brindara toda la tranquilidad que sentía cada vez que lo hacía, que pusiera su cabeza en mi cuello y me susurrara que todo iba a ir bien, que todo saldría bien mientras estuviéramos juntos.

Pero a pesar de que ya no estábamos juntos iba a hacer todo lo posible para que saliera bien, ahora mi misión era cuidar a este bebe y enfrentarme a todo lo que se venía ya que apenas tenía 18 años.

Nunca pensé ser mama a los 18… wau… mama,-una gran sonrisa se formo en mi cara y mis manos fueron a mi vientre.

**Gracias por leer y por sus review!**

**Bye nos leemos en la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Gracias por leer, también por sus aletas y review me alegran el dia :D**

**Este es una capitulo desde el punto de vista de Charlie.**

**Ojala les guste, espero sus comentarios.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandísima SM, solo la trama me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Cruda realidad**

Charlie POV

Levaba días sintiéndome extraño, sentía fuertes dolores de cabeza y tenia vómitos pero no le preste atención hasta que hoy me sobrepaso, me sentía débil, así que llame a la comisaria avisando que estaba enfermo, cuando colgué me recosté en el sofá.

No sentí cuando bella bajo pero cuando desperté me percate de su cara de preocupación, no quería que se preocupara de la mía, ya lo estaba pasando demasiado mal con el tema de los Cullen´s como para que ahora se preocupara por mí. Además hace días que la veía extraña, físicamente, estaba aun más pálida de lo común y le había escuchado vomitar, quizás había algún tipo de virus y yo también lo tenía.

Me pregunto por qué no había ido a trabajar y le dije la verdad, que no me sentía muy bien.

-¿por qué no subes y yo te preparo algo de comer?- me pregunto preocupada como siempre, la verdad es que casi nunca se lo decía pero la amaba más que a mi propia vida, aun era mi pequeñita y siempre lo seria.

-ok, bells- le dije y subí lentamente por las escaleras, lo hice así porque me sentía mareado, sentía su mirada en mi espalda, pero no mire atrás, para no preocuparla más.

Me recosté en mi cama y espere, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que sentí sus pasos subiendo la escalera, los cuales hicieron que saliera de mi trance, cuando llego arriba escuche como fue corriendo al baño pero luego volvió calmadamente a mi habitación con la bandeja como si no le pasara nada, se estaba comportando muy extraña últimamente, pero esperaría hasta mi visita al doctor para saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas y se trataba solo de un virus.

Después de comer, me quede dormido y desperté cuando sentí la camioneta de bella, venia llegando pero no se dé donde así que baje y justo la tope en la puerta, parecía muy nerviosa y tenias sus manos en la espalda, señal de que algo ocultaba, quizás dejaba pasar las cosas pero eso no significaba que no me diera cuanta de estas.

Se puso muy nerviosa y tartamudeo bastante para poder decir que había ido a la biblioteca, no se porque pero no le creí una palabra, pero lo deje pasar.

Quizás estaba viendo a alguien a escondidas…, jaja me reí para mis adentros, no, no lo creo y si así fuera el infeliz se tendría que enfrentar conmigo primero antes de tocarle un pelo a mi niña.

Ya era hora de irme, mi cita con el doctor era dentro de 45 minutos, al fin sabría que pasaba, no podía evitar sentirme nervioso.

Llame a bella para avisarle, espere a que subiera nuevamente y me marche al porche para ir a mi auto.

Bella se veía diferente nose, se veía muy preocupada, pero tenia unbrillo diferente en los ojos, lo cual me hacia pensar que quizás mi teoría de que estaba viendo a alguien podía ser cierta, lo cual no me agrado para nada.

Cuando llegue al hospital de Forks, estacione y entre al vestíbulo para poder hablar con la secretaria y confirmar mi hora.

-buenos días señorita.

-buenos días- su voz era un tanto infantil y parecía tener casi la misma edad de bella.

-vengo a mi cita con el .

-ooh, ¿usted es Charlie Swan?

-si

-tome asiento y en un momento lo atenderá- me dio una amable sonrisa y continuo haciendo su trabajo.

Me senté un poco impaciente, los nervios se volvían a apoderar de mi, por momentos temia lo peor pero por otros no creí que pudiese ser tan cerio.

-Seños Swan- la voz de la secretaria me saco de mis cavilaciones- ya puede pasar.

-gracias- me pare y entre a la habitación que me indico. Adentro el doctor estaba sentado detas de su escritorio pero al verme se paro para recibirme.

-buenos días doctor.-lo salude estrechándole la mano.

-buenos días señor Swan, pase y tome asiento.

-bueno, usted dirá. Cuénteme ¿qué pasa?

- bueno, lo que pasa es que llevo días sintiéndome extraño, tengo furtes dolores de cabeza, mareos , me siento débil, y nauseas.

-¿hace cuanto tiempo que se siente asi?- pregunto mientras tomaba notas en una libreta.

-mm hace dos semanas aproximadamente, pero hoy me he sentido peor.

Me miro seriamente mientras le hablaba y rápidamente comenzó a llenar unos papeles.

-¿Qué es doctor?

-la verdad, no lo quiero alarmar pero lo mejor es que se haga unos exámenes lo antes posible.

-¿es algo grave?- la imagen de bella paso por mi cabeza.

- no lo sé aun y no sería capaz de darle una respuesta sin antes mirar los resultados de los exámenes. Tome- me entrego unos 3 o 4 papeles- vaya donde mi secretaria y pídale que tome una hora para hacer los exámenes hoy mismo.

-está bien, gracias doctor.

-en cuanto se los tomen vuelva.

Salí de la consulta camino al vestíbulo, me encontraba asustado, con las palabras que el doctor había dicho no haba forma de sentirse mejor.

Le entregue los papeles a la secretaria y ella me guio a la sala de análisis.

Hay me tomaron muestras de sangre, de orina, y resonancias.

Al cabo de una hora terminaron y me pidieron que esperara a que los resultados estuviesen listos para que el doctor Gerandy los viera.

Mientras esperaba, me sentía realmente cansado , pero más que eso me sentía devastado, son los resultados eran malos mi niña quedaría sola, ya no tendría a nadie , no le quedaría ningún apoyo y eso era lo que más me angustiaba, si pudiese dar la vida por mi hija o aria sin pensarlo era mi mas valioso tesoro y desde la muerte de Renne solo nos hemos tenido a nosotros, a veces las cosas pasan para ponernos a prueba para saber si somos capaces de superar aquellos obstáculos que se cruzan en nuestro camino.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero ya me estaban llamando para entrar a la consulta.

Entre y me senté mientras el doctor leía los resultados muy concentrado.

-dígame doctor, por favor ¿Qué sucede?

-Charlie, aaa- suspiro- no le tengo buenas noticias.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente- ¿qué sucede? ya dígalo

-tiene un tumor cerebral, la verdad no esta tan avanzado…- las palabras del doctor perdieron sentido, tenía un tumor y lo más probable es que muriera al cabo de un tiempo, mis ojos ardían, las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

-está bien doctor, gracias por todo.- me pare y me dirigí a la puerta.

-espere…- no lo deje continuar, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, luego quizás volvería para otra consulta y saber más sobre esto.

Me subí al coche y deje que todo saliera, sentía rabia, rabia porque no podría estar presente en la vida de mi hija la dejaría sola sin ningún apoyo en esta maldita vida.

Sin nadie , sola, porque tenía que pasar esto, la verdad no temía por mí , temía por mi niña esto la devastaría, todo esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, ¿qué haría ahora?

No sabía si decirle o no, lo único que conseguiría seria hacerla sufrir por adelantado hasta el día de mi muerte, las lagrimas corrían por mi cara, nunca en mi vida había llorado tanto, siempre había sido un hombre fuerte , nunca dejaba que las cosas me afectaran , peo esto, esto me supero .

Nunca imagine que llegaría el da en que me daría mi sentencia de muerte., lo que se siente saber que morirás es algo que nadie en su vida le gustaría escuchar, pero no había nada más que hacer que afrontarlo.

Debía estar todo el tiempo posible con mi bella, pronto la dejaría sola y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo con ella, haríamos todo lo que alguna vez soñé hacer con mi hija pero que por la razón de no vivir con ella no pude cumplir… quería que se quedara con un agradable recuerdo de su papa, aquel que aunque no se lo demostraba mucho la amaba con locura.

Sin pensarlo más encendí el auto y me fui a casa.

**Me da mucha penita Charlie casi llore es tan lindo… siempre piensa en su hija.**

**Espero sus comentarios **

**Gracias muchos besos**

**Bye nos leemos en la próxima :D**


End file.
